


Atrament

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [77]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Dwie dłonie pasujące do siebie...Prompt 77. "Atrament"





	

          Pierwsze co zauważył to jej dłonie. Nie szopa na głowie, czy dociekliwe, brązowe oczy. To jej dłonie, całe w plamach z atramentu były tym co ją definiowało. Były jej znakiem rozpoznawczym.  
          Przypominała jego, choć on nosił ślady nie do końca udanych eliksirów. Atrament zaś pokazywał ile czasu spędzała nad pergaminem, jak bardzo lgnęła do wiedzy. Była tak podobna do niego, nie mógł przejść obok tego obojętnie.  
          Nawet po latach to wszystko się nie zmieniło. Atrament na stałe wsiąkł w jej skórę. Jednak jej dłoń tak dobrze wyglądała przy jego. Może nigdy nie pokazywał tego publicznie, ale to w niej kochał.


End file.
